


Little Lucy

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angels, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Devils, F/M, Fallen Angels, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Everyday Kylo thanked God for sending you to him. You were something different, something fresh. Like now, as you two walked in the autumn breeze back to your apartment, your eyes were glued on him lovingly while everyone else stared at you: ‘The most beautiful being God himself created.’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is old and I decided to FINALLY share it. It's only four parts and will be posted on Wednesday. I'm taking a break from my other works because of midterms. So I hope you enjoy.

Everyday Kylo thanked God for sending you to him. You were something different, something fresh. He stills remember the first time you guys met. It was at one of the Halloween parties in the city that were overpriced and overpacked. Kylo was perched on the wall in his black jeans, leather jacket, and ‘Darth FUCKING Vader’ tee, with his Vader motorcycle helmet in hand. His free hand raked through his voluminous raven strands. His dark eyes scanned the crowd. He was dragged out here by his cousin Rey and her friends. Rey begged him to ‘get out and have fun. Tiffany sucked anyway.’ It’s been almost a year, seven months thirty-two days, seven ho-but who’s counting? He shook off the thought of his ex and continued to scan the crowd. It wasn’t hard for Kylo to get girls, that was no problem, there was no doubt he was the hottest man in here. But he just wanted a connection, someone to talk to. He heard his friend, Phasma’s voice echo in his head “Don’t fall so hard, so soon, head first.” He chuckled at that. But of course, that thought when out the window when he caught your (y/e/c) eyes intensely staring at him. His dark eyes cast over your rather revealing red dress, very devilish. You sent him a smirk, which gave him the confidence to push himself off the wall. Of course, it wasn’t easy to get to you. It seemed like there was every obstacle was in his way: the crowd, the dancers, waiters, the women and men throwing themselves at you. But, it was worth it when he finally made it. He thought you were so cute with your little devil horns. You were far from your costume and he spent the whole night with you. Midnight was quickly approaching and there was no denying a connection or attraction that you two felt towards each other. So Kylo wasn’t that surprised when he woke up with you cuddled on top of him sleeping peacefully. You were too good to let go and he didn’t know how, but he convinced you that there was something more and to go on a first date.

* * *

 

One date turned into many and now, almost a year later here you were snuggling yourself on his arm. This was by far the best relationship he was in. There were ups and downs, just like any, but, he was pretty sure you were the one. Kylo loved you with every fiber of his being and always made sure you knew it. He knew you felt the same just the way you looked at him. His heart would race with every look you sent his way. Like now, as you two walked in the autumn breeze back to your apartment, your eyes were glued on him lovingly while everyone else stared at you. ‘The most beautiful being God himself created.’ Kylo would praise you, which you would reply with a chuckle. Today was movie night, and you were on your third movie. Kylo didn’t always have a chance to stay the night, seeing that you were one of the heads of a Fortune 500 company, despite your age, and was always traveling, but when he did, you made the best out of it. Kylo’s eyes roamed around the room waiting for you to come back with the Spanish food you guys had ordered. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard your phone rang. Not your cell phone, your landline. You were the only person he knew, besides his parents, that still had a landline. It was a vintage red rotary phone that sat alone on your nightstand. You said it was for work emergencies only and you liked twirling the wire. Kylo ignored the first time it rang, because who was he to answer? But by the fifth time and you still hadn’t come up, he just answered. “Hi, she-” He was cut off. “Lucy, Lucy you need to come down.” A rather old, eerie voice called out. “Um, I think you have the wrong number. There’s no Lucy here.” Kylo explained. Another voice began to yell in the background as the voice still asked for Lucy. “No, no, no, you have the wrong number. Lucy doesn’t-” “KYLO!” He jumped at your screech. You looked like you had just seen a ghost as you rushed over to take the phone. “Why did you answer it?!” You yelled. “It’s for work emergencies!” He could tell something wasn’t right by the way you were acting. “I know, but they called five times, it seemed like an emergency!” He exclaimed. “But they’re asking for someone named Lucy,” Kylo swore he saw your heart stop at that name. In the blink of an eye, you grabbed the phone and rushed into the closet. He stood there confused as to what was going on and how were you talking without the phone being connected to a cord. Minutes later you appeared from your closet and cautiously approached him. “The wire was never hooked up to the phone.” The statement sounded more like a question. “I can explain.” You put the phone back in its spot. Silence filled the room before you started. “I have to go.” “WHAT?!” Kylo caught your arm before you tried to leave. “You can’t say you can explain and then leave, what’s going on here?!” His hands rested on his hip as he tilted his head, definitely a Han move. “Kylo, it’s just-it’s hard to explain, I’d rather not!” You exclaimed. “What’s the problem? If it’s work, I understand. Everyone gets a little crazy, but I would love to help you relax.” His arms started to work their way around, peppering kisses on your face. You became more comfortable, and turned on, to tell him exactly what your job entailed.

“I’m the devil.” “No baby,” he said between kisses. “You’re far from it!” You pushed him back. “No Kylo, I’m the devil. My job is the ruler of the underworld.” His face screwed up into that crooked smirk that you loved so much before he started to laugh. “You don’t believe me?” You said hurt. “Y/N, I know a job can make it seem that way-” “NO! Kylo, I’m serious. I am Satan.” He couldn’t hold back a laugh. “You don’t believe me, fine. I’ll show you.” You grabbed his large hand pulled him to one of the extra rooms in your apartment. “Go inside.” You told him, without hesitating he walked in to find a burgundy painted room with a couch and a television. “Y/N, do you literally have a TV in every room?” He rolled his eyes as he entered. You followed and locked the door behind him. “Sit down, I don’t know how you humans would react to this.” Kylo sat on the couch pondering what you said before he heard a faint ringing in his ear and felt as if he was slowly losing gravity. His body felt more lethargic. All of a sudden it all stopped and you opened the door. Kylo tentatively walked behind you taking in the new change of scenery. It looked like a golden-hued bedroom, large with no windows. “Y/N…” He said slowly. He watched you walk into the closet and suddenly appear with a more regal look, than the sweats you had before. You also seemed to glow a little bit more, hair shinier and skin just a tint redder. “But? Y/N, how...you don’t...I mean you don’t look like the devil.” You let out a scoff. “Oh you mean, red skin, hooves, goatee, horns, a man?” He slowly shook his head. You walked towards him letting your hair fall down revealing two little-horned stubs. His fingers hovered above them. “Don’t touch them! They’re super sensitive since I have to file them so you won’t notice.” “You have horns.” He said, mouth agape. “Kylo, I can take any form I want to be.” He gulped. “Is this- is this your true form?” He asked nervously. “Yes, this is how I looked all along.” A knock on the door interrupted you two. “Relax,” You sauntered towards him. “I’ll back before you know it.” You pressed a kiss against his lips and his tongue licked it. He felt a burning sensation, no a flavor; it felt like he had been chewing a whole pack of Big Red, cinnamon. “Lucy, we need you.” It was the same eerie voice from the phone. You took long strides to answer, obscuring the view for both men, leaving, as Kylo still watched you with fear and confusion.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to the eye doctor and my eyes are dilated so if there are any mistakes it's because I can't proofread.

Kylo stood in the middle of the room frozen and unsure of what to do. Was he really in hell? When the cab driver that he cut in front of today told him to go to hell, he really didn’t think that he would be taking his advice. Sweat began to form on his skin. Was it him or was it literally hot as hell? Awkwardly, he parted his feet and held his arms open in a stance just in case something would pop out. His eyes were glued to the door but every once and a while, he would jump to see if there was something behind him. This lasted for a good five minutes before he tired himself out. Like a worn down child, he slowly made his way to your massive canopy bed that rested on a raised platform. He sat at the edge making sure to not crease crimson and gold velvet blanket that covered the detailed mahogany silk sheets. His brown orbs observed the whole room taking in every intricate detail, from the golden furniture, large fire pit, chiffon fabric that bellowed over the bed, and the dome ceilings that appeared to fade from its old gold hue and disappear to never-ending darkness. This room was truly fit for a Queen. Queen of the Underworld to be correct. Kylo gently fell back and rested his sweaty palms against his stomach. He took in deep breaths as he recalled the past events. “This is all too much.” He mumbled with closed eyes before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Something tickled against his cheek causing him to stir. Slowly, his long lashes fluttered open to see your beautiful face framed by your (y/h/c) hair. A smile lifted his cheeks as he closed his eyes once more. “Babe, I had the craziest dream. That red rotary phone by your bed rung and I answered it. You turned out to be the devil.” Kylo looked at you with hooded eyes as he began to shift up. “Then you took me to HELLLLLLLL!” Eyes widening as he let out a scream with varying, who he assumed were demons, staring back at him. They were creatures that haunted every mind, being able to ignite at least one fear. The larger ones with marred and seared wings clearly covered in large amounts of soot. Y/N’s hand pressed against his chest as she tried to calm him down. “Kylo, Kylo, calm down!” You shushed him. “Y/N wh-what’s going on? Whe-where are we? H-How is this real?” All these questions flew out his mouth as you still tried to calm him. “Kylo, Kylo, yes, it’s true.” You looked into his eyes. “We are in hell, I am the devil, and these are my demon lords.” You shyly turned to them. “And this is Kylo, my boyfriend...and he’s human.” A groan left their lips. Loud voices filled the room with some archaic language which he guessed was latin, mixed with hisses. He could see Y/N’s nose flare before she too was communicating with them in the language. “ENOUGH!” Her voice echoed off the walls; everyone composed themselves quickly, even Kylo. “Leave us,” She ordered and they filed out. One brave demon turned around and said “ It is in my power to do you no harm, but the Raphael spoke to me last night, saying, 'Be careful not to speak either good or bad to Y/N.' “ 

Kylo saw Y/N’s jaw tighten as she stares down her subordinate down before he left. Silence filled the room as Kylo watch her chest heave. “Y/N,” He called out, but she did not answer. “Y/N,” His fingers hooked under your chin, but you didn’t budge. A sigh slipped past his lips before he begged once more. She gave in, allowing him to guide her to face him. “Look at me...please.” Her eyes averted his for as long as she could before her lashes fluttered up to reveal glowing eyes. Her normally (y/e/c) eyes were now black with streaks of gold and faint blood-red rings circling the iris. He wasn’t prepared for the sight, so he couldn’t help his reflexed jump. Y/N scolded herself as she looked down. This was the side of her she didn’t want him to see. Tears began to fill in her eyes. “What did he mean?” Kylo inquired. “I don’t know,” You sniffled. That sound wrenched his heart. Both hands cradled your face as he lifted them once more. For a moment, he just watched your eyes slowly revert back to its natural color as the tears seemed to build up even more. “I can’t cry.” You huffed, rolling your eyes. “It’s ok,” His plump lips pressed a kiss to your nose then your cheeks and the rest of the soft feverish skin on your face. “If I do I’ll cause another natural disaster.” Kylo stopped at your words and mulled it over. “So you're telling me every time you cry you cause a hurricane, earthquake, volcanic eruptions?” He inquired. “When I cry it’s tsunamis, hurricanes, and floods; when I’m mad it’s volcanoes, earthquakes, sinkholes, etc.” You sighed. His mind drifted back to the other day when there was a flash flood which, then, coincidentally you watched a documentary about children and war. “Well, then let’s make you happy!” A squeal left your lips as Kylo’s long fingers tickled up and down your sides. Giggles filled the room; a sound that was never heard in the Underworld. The tickling ceased as Kylo peered down at your beautiful face. “What happens when you’re happy?” He asked. You shook your head peering up at him with shining eyes. “Nothing,” You shook your head. “Because nothing bad happens when you’re happy.” Kylo pressed a kiss to your nose, before looking into your eyes. 

“You’re the only thing in this universe that makes me happy.” You said softly. A blush began to form on his face. “There had to be something that made you happy before you met me.” Your eyes glazed over as you looked into the fiery abyss. “Once, but it was long before I met you. Long before you were even born.” You told him. A deep chuckle left his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. “Honestly, I knew you looked too good and young for your age but what are you like 2000 years old?” He joked. You rolled your eyes, “I don’t think I even qualify as a cougar, I’m more like the Felis Attica.” “What is that?” He asked. “Exactly,” You huffed. “So...you weren’t an angel like they say?” He asked. “No, not exactly.” You turned to him. “I wasn’t the first,” You gestured to yourself. “I was once human, like you. I lived in the area of what you now call East Africa that stretched up.” He watched as her hands delicately moved up. “I was born in a village, to a family that didn’t have much. We were simple people, farmers.” All Kylo did was blink and when he opened his eyes he was transported to your world. The sand that swirled around his feet as a herd of goats passed him by. He squinted under the hot sun looking at his surroundings, unbelieving that he was in a realm of Christ era. He felt a tug; an unknown force that pulled him towards a small hut. He did his best to avoid bumping into people, but it was hard due to his stature. He was surprised about how much he towered of them more the usual. But then, he stopped in his tracks as he saw you.

You were much younger, a child, maybe seven. Your face was fuller and your complexion darker from the sun, a thick cloth wrapped around your hair. Almost sensing him, your younger self looked up, eyes connecting. Just as fast as it began it ended as you stood up following the voice that called out for you. Although you were not with him, Y/N’s voice was strong as he heard you continue your story. “The village thought I was beautiful and offered my gifts and prayers as if I w ere a God.” Second Commandment: Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image.  “One night my village was raided and I was kidnapped by a man who had claimed he saved me. He offered me solace in this time in return of servitude. But in reality, my parents had sold me for more prosperity. And I cursed them since that day.” Fifth Commandment:  Honour thy father and thy mother. The scene had changed before Kylo’s eyes and he saw you tending to your chores and growing into womanhood, and he wasn’t the only one that noticed it. The man who had saved you offered you freedom but only if you agreed to marriage. You were at the normal age but the man grew possessive, frequently he had men offering to buy your freedom for a hand in marriage. “I accepted, of course. He had shown me nothing but kindness and I didn’t think things would change. But it did.” Time seemed to move face as he watched innocence and light leave your light being replaced by fear and bruises that littered your body. Kylo felt his chest tightening just thinking about anyone doing this to any women, who was more child than woman, but more specifically you. It had happened to you and there was no way he could have protected you. “He told me he would stop once I bear him a son. But just the simple task of bearing a child was hard enough.” Your voice wavered. “But then there was Timbu.” 

Kylo noticed how your voice perked up and he turned to see a man a few inches shorter than him, with bronze skin and thick dark hair. His body was marked with many tattooed ticks. “He too was also a slave, we had met when I first came, he was my friend. But he was carried off to war where he became a great warrior. When he came back, we both had grown.” Y/N’s voice played as Kylo watched the stolen look between the two. Surprisingly, he wasn’t jealous, yet routing for the hero to save the damsel. But of course, this was a tragedy and you were it’s tragic hero. He watched as one night Timbu snuck into your home, his hands were soft and loving before he woke you. “He had to leave around the time I found out I was with child.” Seventh Commandment: Thou shalt not commit adultery. “It was blissful, those nine months and my husband was kind, even though my heart yearned for Timbu. But, I would find a way to love him just for the sake of the child.” Kylo could not help but stare at you in awe as you glowed with life and your swollen belly. And God, what an image to behold. “But then, he gave me freedom.” Y/N said and Kylo watched as your husband spoke to you. You were confused, hurt, and breaking. “My freedom meant leaving my child, he would just discard me after everything. He used me.” The scene changed to you giving birth. Layers of sweat covered you as painful screams filled the air. Now Kylo wasn’t an expert but even he knew there was too much blood. Y/N quieted down as the tiny cries filled the air. It was a boy, that’s what the nurse told you. Your husband walked in quickly swaddling the child holding him close. Kylo watched your lips move as your hand stretched toward the baby, each movement you winced in pain. “I gained my freedom that day and he gained a son.” Y/N’s voice was thick with sadness. 

Kylo blinked and had returned to the present to see you fighting tears. “Y-Y/N, I’m-” Sadness and fury bellowed within him after what he had seen. He didn’t know what to say and hadn’t much time to think before you were continuing. “Before I died, I asked for forgiveness of my sins. I was granted access into heaven, given wings, became an angel. You would think I would be content.” You looked at Kylo, who wore a frown to hide his sadness. “I was able to watch over my son and over Timbu, even though I was supposed to only look over one. I would oftentimes visit my son in his dreams to let him know he was loved. My husband married someone else who bore many children, leaving mine in squalor.” Y/N spoke. “But then, Timbu returned and he came to me, only to find out I was dead. He saw my son, our son, and he knew. Timbu paid my husband a large sum to buy him, he accepted but the night he came to fetch him, he killed Timbu.” Her eyes cast down and she undoubtedly relived the scene as she watched from the heavens. “I couldn’t even be with him after death, God cast him here for the killings he committed in war. He didn’t deserve it, to be down here. He was a protector before he was a warrior. It seemed the only hope for my son was gone. I wept for days causing a monsoon.” Kylo’s mind pictured you in a beautiful garb with large white wings folded over covering your face, weeping. “Like the Angel of Grief,” Kylo said. “That I was, as I couldn’t find comfort anymore. I began to do things I shouldn’t until I was cast out and fell from grace. I was unable to look at my son out of fear of corrupting his soul.” You added. “And you ended up here, under the care of the previous devil?” Kylo asked. Y/N shook her head. “I was left to be with the fallen angels, some of them are now my lords.” Kylo looked you over; you confirmed yourself being an angel, yet had no sign of wings.

“Where are your wings?” He asked. Slowly lowered the back of your dress, he observed the two scars along your back. “The fallen angels plucked my feathers one by one, broke my wings because I was undeserving like every human. Even after everything.” Kylo had a bad taste in his mouth; he had seen those scars numerous times and would joke about them being your angel wings and in reality, they were. But, it was much more gruesome than he imagined. “Then what happened?” Kylo felt bad for pushing but he wanted to know. He would be lying if this wasn’t a story for the ages. “I was presented to Satan, stripped of all my dignity to be one of his many mistresses if I wanted all of it to stop.” Y/N scoffed. “Promised freedoms by men with power to trick young naive girls like me. But not anymore, I accepted on one condition: that I will be the one to collect my husband's soul. Only he and the demon lords could do that, he found it amusing but taught me.” Boy, was this a story, it was something you could only imagine, but he was sitting in front of you in Hell, it had to be true. “What did he look like? Was he a compilation of beast?” Kylo asked clearly, his imagination was running rampant of all the different creatures coming together to make one. “He was more beast than man, but only by nature. But he was beautiful.” There was a glint in your eye as you thought about Lucifer. “My husband died very soon and Lucifer was very impressed at my delivery. I surpassed many of his lords, so he took me on as a protege until I succeeded him.” Kylo was practically in your face begging you to tell him how. “I killed him and then I ate him.” His eyes widened at your statement.

“You...a-ate him?” He managed to get out and you nodded. “It was unexpected and caused a tremble in the underworld and in heaven when God found out. Evil incarnate, the enemy, Diablo, Satan; the court saw it as revenge. I saw it as justice. They said I truly embodied the name Lucifer.” Y/N shrugged. Kylo didn’t see himself as super religious, but after hearing you, he very much understood why you were the devil. That was incredibly...psychotic. “Wow, I guess you really are Satan,” Kylo said breathlessly. Y/N looked up at him, knees now pressed to your chest. To him, you looked just like the seven-year-old girl he had seen minutes ago. “Are you mad at me, you know, for not telling you?” She asked. “I don’t think I can be mad, it’s not like it’s a job you can just sign up for. Also, if I would’ve known you were the devil during my heavy metal phase, I would’ve definitely sold my soul to you.” Kylo joked wrapping his arms around you as you lightly hit him. “Stop, don’t joke about that! I would never want to have it.” A dark chuckle left his lips as his forehead leaned against yours. “Well unfortunately for you, you already have it. You have my mind, body, and soul.” He pressed lingering kisses down your neck. “Plus, I don’t want you getting jealous if I end up up there.” He quipped and you scoffed. “They don’t stand a chance.” Y/N laughed. “Is God a woman?” Kylo asked. Your nose ran along his jaw. “I can’t tell you that.” You kissed his jaw. “But you should go, you shouldn’t even be down here, at least not now.” You were pulling him up and leading him back to the room you came from. “Wait are you not coming back?” Kylo asked. “No, not now, I have to stay and finish up.” You looked up at him. “But, babe, what about our anniversary?” His large hands cradled your face as you sighed, forgetting it was a month away. “I’ll be back, I promise.” Your lips softly pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist and lowering him onto the sofa before leaving him alone in the room. “Y/N wait!” He felt his movements get lethargic and it felt like everything was in slow motion as he walked to the door. When he walked out, he was in the hallway of your apartment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: The devil is Kylo's soft smol immortal bean. Also, I feel like God is judging me for trying to make y'all sympathize with the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW

Kylo stood in the hallway catching his breath as he felt himself getting dizzy. Slowly, he made his way to your kitchen to get a glass of water. He pulled the pitcher as he shakily poured the water in the glass before gulping it down. Heat seem to grow inside as if his insides were on fire, so he picked up the picture and guzzled it down having trails of water slip from the corner of his lip. He began to hear a ringing and swore he was going mad. It was non-stop and growing louder as he moved out of the kitchen. Kylo followed it and realized it was coming from the red phone in your room. Brown eyes just stared at it; should he really answer it? I mean look what happened when he did the first time. What the hell! That’s where it was coming from anyway. His large hand wrapped around the phone as he pressed it to his ear. “Hello?” He blurted out. A sigh in relief left from the other line. “I was so worried something might have happened, is everything alright? Did you make it back in one piece?” Y/N asked. His eyes widened at one piece as his hand shot down into his pants and then he relaxed. A giggle left your lips as you could honestly think the only thing he would care about would be his dick. “Yeah, it’s all good up here.” He scratched the back of his head. How weird it was to say that and to know where you were. “You can stay there if you’d like. I can’t visit but I can call.” “O-Ok, that’s great!” He cringed at how eager he sounded, but everything was still so confusing in his mind and the fact that you might not make it to your anniversary had his heart feeling heavy. “There’s a spare key in the draw of the nightstand, you can stay as long as you want and make yourself at home. But Kylo, just don’t, don’t tell anybody.” Kylo was taken aback that you would think he would but he understood how big this was if he did. “Of course, I won’t. I love you.” Those three little words, that for someone like you couldn’t even believe it would ever be said to you and meant it. “I love you, too.”

* * *

 

It shouldn’t have been weird, Kylo’s week. Wake up, go to work, go home, eat, talk to you, sleep, do it again; except he didn’t go home, he went to your home. And when he talked to you, he used the red phone and it felt so weird not seeing you. But how was this any different from when you told him you were going on business trips? Y/N would call him all the time when she was away. But knowing where you were and that he could get there just by opening the door down the hall. So here he was lying on you plushy bed, fresh from the shower talking to you. “I miss you,” He whined and a chuckled slipped past your lips. “Stop touching yourself, horndog.” You teased. Kylo groaned, he couldn’t help it he missed you. “Are you going to be able to come up for our anniversary?” He asked. Even though you technically didn’t start dating on Halloween, it was the first time they met and decided to celebrate on that day. But all you did was sigh. “I-I don’t know.” Your voice was soft but shaky. There was something more but he decided not to ask. “I’m the devil, I can’t make any promises.” Those words resonated through his mind. You’ve said it many times before (even though it was “For specific reasons, I can’t make any promises.”) and many times before, you followed through. Kylo wanted to tell you this but decided against it. He wanted for you to see yourself as someone with a huge heart in terrible circumstances and not the devil. He went to speak but he heard that language again being spoken to you in the background. “Look, I-I have to go.  I have a meeting.” Y/N said. “You have so many meetings.” He said. “I know but this one is really important.” He could hear a hint of mischief which prompted him to ask about it. “You know I can’t tell you. But go, the longer we stay like this it will make it harder for me.” Y/N told him. “I love you, sweet dreams.” Kylo laughed. “Shouldn’t you be saying ‘terrifying nightmares’?” Even though he couldn’t see you, you rolled your eyes. “Shut up and tell me you love me.” “Alright, I love you, my Queen of the Underworld and all your demon lords. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Kylo said causing you to laugh before ending their conversation. Sleep came quite easy seeing as it was midnight and took him to blissful dreams about reuniting with you.

* * *

 

It grew immensely hot in the room as Kylo stirred as he shoved off the covers. Turning the pillow to the cool side he groaned. Nothing was letting up, so he decided to get a glass a water. His eyes fluttered open as he pushed himself up on the bed. But he froze as he saw steam billowing from the hall and there stood Y/N. Except it didn’t look like you, well it did, but more of the devil version of you. Dark eyes scanned you up from your high black heels following the black lingerie that caressed your red skin with the sinister look on your face as your curls pillowed the two little horns that protruded from your head and a tail. Yes, a little tail with the pointy edge, like how they showed on television. “Y-Y/N?” Kylo stuttered out as you sauntered over to him. “W-What are you do-doing here?” His eyes were wide as he couldn’t stop looking at you; he could feel himself growing hard under your stare. “I have a meeting.” Y/N said before straddling him. “A very, very important meeting.” Now it made sense as for why you wanted him off the phone. “Baby?” His large hands reached out to touch your waist before they shoot to the corners of the bed. In front of him, your hands were fisted together as if you were holding something. You moved them closer to your body and he felt the grip on his arms grow tighter. He seethed as he watched you with lustful eyes as you ground against his clothed member. Kylo could feel how wet you were as it soaked through his boxers as he groaned in pleasure. “Crotchless panties...good girl,” The grip on his arms grew tighter as you tutted. “No, you’re a good boy and you’re going to please your Queen.” His eyes rolled in the back of his head before he felt your hand slip underneath the fabric as his cock sprung against his toned torso. Another groan left his lips as you began to stroke it. 

Y/N’s thumb swirled the pre-cum around his tip as she pumped it up and down a few times before mounting. “Mmm...my Queen,” Kylo’s bit down hard on his bottom lip as you slowly lowered yourself down a mewl slipped past your lips. “Fuck...I’ve missed you so much, baby. My Queen.” Kylo’s eye fell on you in a hazy state as he watched your slow undulations. He wanted to touch you so bad, but your invisible grip was tight. “I know you have and I’ve missed you too.” Y/N cooed. His hips moved up against yours causing moans to leave those pretty little lips of yours. “Oh Kylo,” You moaned. “My sweet little human, my mortal prince.” She praised him. “You know how to please me so well.” Y/N’s head fell back. Her tail maneuvered its way around his balls and tightened causing him to jerk up. She yelled in pleasure as Kylo stirred beneath her feeling his orgasm growing near. Not to mention the things she was saying and the heat in the room were making him lose control. “What I would do to have you in the underworld with me. Always pleasing.” Y/N bit her lip and he could see the two white fangs piercing her skin. “I’d keep you all to myself and no one would know; not your friends, your family, or my demon lords nor God.” His hips had a mind of its own as it jerked up towards her. The grip from the tail tighten and she grounded her hips; she was much stronger than her figure appeared. Kylo was fully under her control as his body felt frozen under her piercing glowing stare before he was filling her up with his cum. A laugh emitted from her as she continued to ride his limp body through his high. Kylo was left slack-jawed as he watched you bring yourself to the brink and the mixture of their cum slowly slide down his dick. Before removing yourself, you left bloody kisses trailing from his navel up to his jaw. Each one caused him to wince at the heat left lingering. Her nose nuzzled in his sex-tousled hair. “Sweet dreams, my mortal prince.” She said before everything went black. In the morning, Kylo woke up dazed and confused. The scene before him did not look like you had in any way shape or form visited him last night and it was just a very, very vivid wet dream from the look of his boxers. Sitting up, he wiped the sleep from his eyes and went to take a shower to start his day. Walking past a mirror he noticed burn marks scattered across his torso and he remembered one of the scenes from his dreams, maybe it wasn’t after all.

* * *

 

Kylo hadn’t spoken to you since that day. Three weeks had passed as he sullenly stared at the red rotary phone. Sometimes, tears would well in his eyes as he would imagine your smiling figure twirling the wire. All of this seemed so unbearable as he broke down in tears after trying to break open the door that was the passageway to the underworld. He could handle not seeing you, but not even speaking to you, for this long had him hurt. Kylo was worried, there was no way he could check in and see if you were alright. And he felt foolish to ask God to protect you because of their relationship. Sniffling he sighed, knocking his head against the door, an idea formed in his head. Kylo quickly went to one of your many rooms looking for a sheet of paper and a pen. Once he found it, he sat back in front of the door. He wanted to pour his heart, but that might worry you. So instead, he wrote the date, time, and place of where to meet him. Haphazardly folding it, his long fingers pushed it under the door until it disappeared. He didn’t know if it would work or get to you, but he had to try. It was his only hope. Days passed and he received nothing. At one point he tried dialing 6, 13, 23, 666, but to no avail, no one answered. Not even your demon lords who he strangely wished would just tell him ‘she’s fine, stop calling!’ It was finally Halloween, he called out of work not just because he was depressed but just in case you did come back, he would want to spend the perfect evening with you. Night came agonizingly slow and the time couldn’t move any faster as he stood outside. Seconds crept by slowly as the time grew close. Kylo’s head turned fast every girl that walked his way but it wasn’t you.

He jumped at the sound of the alarm, looking around with reddening eyes, he found himself alone. Gulping back tears, Kylo accepted the fact that dating you and dating the devil were two completely different things. With his head down, he walked to the train station that was down the block. It was eerily quiet, never had he heard the city like this. Especially on such a festive occasion. He went to descend the stairs when a young woman walked up standing in front of him. "You got me flowers?" His head stared at the Dr. Marten heels and trailed up to see the person he’d been longing for. “Y/N!” He wrapped you in a tight hold, his head finding a place in your neck as he held back tears. He breathed in your scent while refusing to let you go. “God...I missed you. I know that’s probably the last person you want to here but,” He chuckled pulling back to observe your beautiful face. You smiled as large hands cradled your face. “It’s ok, God knows I missed you too.” You chuckled as you pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Kylo stumbled back a little, unexpecting such a grip from you. “Woah, been working out there?” He asked. Y/N nuzzled her face in his chest. “No, I just don’t have to hide it anymore.” You pulled yourself back to look over his statuesque face in the moonlight. Oh, how you missed it. “What are you supposed to be?” You asked and he unzipped his leather jacket revealing his custom-made shirt. “I met the devil and she’s hot.” There was a bright smile that revealed fang grillz. “You think I’m hot?!” “You have grillz?!” Kylo moved forward to examine it. “Yeah, I have to keep with my costume.” Y/N pointed to her little horns that had grown since the last time he saw you. His hand hovered over them and you winced. “They’re still sensitive!” A smirk covered his face. “Oh...is it like...sensitive sensitive?” You rolled your eyes. “If you must know, yes.” A dark chuckle left as his lips as he went to touch them again before you swatted them. “If you act right, MAYBE, you can find out.” Kylo perked up and grabbed your hand. “Well, come on let’s get this night started!” And thus your night began.

* * *

 

Kylo took you to all the places that he had created so many memories with you with; the bar where he found out you could outdrink him and any other man, the park where he taught you to ride a bike, the movie theater where he lost his keys and spent the night at your home,  the club where he met you, his front door where tumbled down and scraped his chin because he forgot to get your number, and the monumental place: your home. “It’s not just because I found out who you truly are but because I realized you are my home and there’s no place I’d rather be.” His arms wrapped around your waist, lifting you up and carrying you to your bedroom. “Do you really want me to cause a flood right now, Kylo?” She looked up at him with tears welling in her (y/e/c) eyes. “No,” He laid her gently on the bed. “I want to make you happy and show you how much I care and missed you.” You watched as he trailed kisses down your body as he pulled off the black jeans. Kylo lifted a leg over his shoulder and breathed in your scent, earning moans from both of you. Pulling your panties to the side, his index finger found your clit and began to circle it. Arching your back, you gripped his hair. It had been too long and granted she had visited him in his dream, it was more tiring than pleasurable to do it. Kylo could hear her whimpers and wasted no time by attaching his mouth to her core and sucking her heavenly juices. Sighs left her lips as his tongue delve deeper within her. Y/N did her best to keep it together, even when his two long digits began to pump inside her. With one hand in his hair, she slowly began to roll her nipple with the other one. Kylo’s dark lustful eyes watched, unbeknownst to her, as she slowly retracted and began reaching up for her horns. Y/N’s eyes shot open as his grip locked on her wrist. 

“Nuh-uh,” He removed himself from you with a glaze around his mouth. “Only I get to touch.” Their eyes didn’t separate as he lined himself up with her; one holding both your wrist and the other hovering over your horns. You were ready to cum just from anticipation. And then it happened, the movements slow and steady as he pressed sloppy kisses along your neck. He was so dominant; you had been with many dominant men before but never had they touched you so tenderly and when you looked in their eyes had you seen such affection. He had you cumming in seconds, multiple times throughout the night. After finishing, the lovers just stared into each other’s eyes as it felt like forever until they shared this moment. Kylo was telling a story as sleep started to take over. Y/N brushed her hand over his face. “Sleep,” she whispered. He turned to her with a sleepy grin. “Are you trying to use your powers on me?” A giggle escaped your lips as you moved closer. “No, but I can tell your tired. Sleep; I miss sleeping with you by my side.” She told him honestly. He looked her over before pressing a kiss to her nose. “Of course, my Queen.” Her hand brushed over his face once more. “Sweet dreams, my mortal prince.” Y/N looked over him remembering all his features that were illuminated under the pale moonlight. **For he will die soon.**  The words that God had spoken to you before this night resonated in your mind and you felt your chest tighten. A single tear slid down her cheek as heavy rain began to hit at the glass windows. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: If you didn't know I was writing this, y'all would be hella suspicious of the things on my browser history. Whew, chile. I am definitely a child of God.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I was Snow White (literally a tee and a red bow dassit) But enjoy the last chapter!

Kylo groaned as he moved to the side; opening his eye he saw his phone illuminated. Reaching out he read the ‘Flash Food Warning’ on his phone. He turned to see the heavy pelts of rain hit the window and then saw your empty spot. Quickly, he shot from his spot and made his way to the hallway. His eyes scanned each door until he heard your faint cries. His large hand pressed against the door exposing your red, teary self-sitting on the toilet. “Baby?” His deep, sleepy voice made you cry even more. You didn’t even know if you were ever going to hear it again. He bent down to your height just a thunder boomed outside. “Y/N, what’s the matter? Tell me what’s wrong?” Kylo’s heart ached to see you like this. Wiping your tears, he held your face in his hands. “What happened?” He asked once more before you began to relax. Y/e/c bloodshot eyes stared at his face as he brushed your hair back and began to bring a wet cloth to your face. “Is it something that you can’t tell me?” He asked and you nodded. With a sigh, Kylo scooped you up and brought you back to the bed. Hugging you into his chest, he left soft kisses on your hairline. The rain outside slowly started to dissipate as Y/N’s breathing returned to normal. “Whatever happens, we are going to make it because our love is deeper than any of us knows,” Kylo whispered to you. He didn’t need to be an immortal being with powers to know that you were struggling with balancing the relationship and your immortal life. You really did hope he was right, but you’d do anything to save him from going to hell because of you.

The couple fell asleep a second time, and for a second time, Kylo stirred to see an empty spot next to him. With sleepy eyes, Kylo made his way to the hallway to see you walking down it. “Y/N,” He called out your name lowly, but you continued walking towards a very familiar door. His breath hitched as he called out your name louder as your hand reached for the door. She turned with a startle with tears brimming. “I’m sorry Kylo,” He broke out into a run trying to catch you before you entered. But he came face to face with a closed door. His knocks were heavy as he twisted the knob. “Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!” He yelled trying to break the door until it finally opened revealing a lone couch and TV. His chest heaved as he felt the tears prick his eyes. Taking a step forward, he fell to his knees as his hands flew to his hair. A sob racked through his body. Just the thought of that possibly being the last time he saw you hurt. You didn’t even say goodbye. It had to be something out of your hands because Y/N would never just leave him like that. “Kylo,” Her voice was loud and clear to his ears as he perked up searching the room until his eyes fell on your exquisite face on the TV screen. “Y/N!” He jumped on his feet and moved closer. Shakily his hands outlined your figure. “I’m sorry for...in such a rush, I just couldn’t say it. It was cowardly of me I know.” You looked down as Kylo shook his head. You probably couldn’t see him but it didn’t stop him from reassuring you that he wasn’t mad. “I don’t know when...or if I’ll be back, but I want you to know I love you. I love you with all my heart. You have my heart, my mind, my body, and soul to the fullest.” This caused the tears to stream down his face as Kylo rested his forehead on the screen “I’ll never forget you.” “I won’t ever forget you, baby. Please come back.” Kylo begged. “You’ll always be with me. I love you Kylo.” And with that, the screen went black. “No, no, no!” He yelled, fist pounding on the television until it fell down. Kylo jumped back observing his damage. Exiting the room, he looked at the pictures of the two of you that littered your home. It was unfair; he had finally had love and it was taken from away just like that.

* * *

 

Dark clouds rolled in above head as everyone looked up. It was hurricane season, so the bad weather was expected. But no one could’ve known that this was caused by the meeting of the two most powerful beings in the afterlife. Darkness consumed every cloud your pretty little bare feet touched. The blood-red robe led the trail of darkness as your minions followed. Everyone stared openly as you walked to you location. It had been centuries since you had stepped foot on this “holy” place. Many of the new angels openly gawked because they had heard stories but to see you in the flesh was another experience. From behind, you knew your demon lords were practically reveling in this; seething, hissing, spewing fire to entice fear of the pure. “Enough!” They immediately stopped as you paused. Something, rather someone had caught you eye. With narrowing eyes, you turned to find an older gentleman holding your stare. Upon closer inspection, you could make out his features on his bronze skin. They might’ve been aged and gray but you could tell that face from anywhere. “The face that sparked dreams and feared would appear in my nightmares.” You whispered. “How you have grown.” Tears welled your eyes at the ironic moment. A mother, who at death was barely an adult, and a son, who had lived a full life.  Everyone gasped as they watched you kneel before him. “I ask for your forgiveness. I ask that you forgive me for not protecting you, for becoming blind in selfishness to leave you without guidance on Earth and Heaven. It’s been centuries but never had I stopped loving you. My final prayer was that I would erase all of your sins and take them on as my own.”

He stretched his hand before you. “I will not touch you in fear of corrupting your soul. It is the reason I haven’t cast my eyes upon you or your dreams since.” You spoke truthfully. Hands gripped your shoulder picking you up. You were shocked that he even touched you, unafraid and he could see it in your eyes. “I know who you are and know what you do. I know who you were and what happened to you. There is no need to apologize, you were a child yourself and acted as a mother, caring as one does.” He told you. “I cannot recall any dream from when I was younger that didn’t have you. My beginning years were unpleasant but from just those little blessing you brought unto me helped me to survive.” Your son spoke. “Nothing you did was in vain. Your love and life has stretched generations.” He turned to the people behind you and in each one of their faces, you could see your’s and Timbu’s. Y/N’s heart was full, yet heavy. This was truly a blessing and you had missed it all. You did your best to hold back tears, but you couldn’t help the anger that bubbled within you from being torn away from your son and your now family. “We thank you.” You looked up in shock of his words. A tear slipped down your cheek and below on Earth, drops of rain flowed from the heavens. “The meeting will commence,” Metatron called out. Y/N turned back to your son. “What is your name?” He smiled. “You know my name.” She gulped as the name she always sang him danced on the tip of her tongue. “Tzadkiel,” You smiled and what a smile; others looked away. It must be a cataclysm. An apology and a smile, things that weren’t of that of the devil. Tzadkiel’s wrinkled hands held your delicate ones. It amused him that it belonged to his mother’s and the devil. Hands he so longingly wanted to hold and the felt like how he imagined: soft, warm, comforting. Slowly he pressed a kiss to them and smiled. Standing up straight, he wiped a tear from your eye, before the bell alerted that the meeting was commencing. Pulling yourself together, you walked away and took one last look at your son. He was safe and he was loved and you were beginning to feel like your immortal life was turning around. All you had to do now was fight for Kylo’s position in Heaven.

Five seats lined each side of God as you and your demon lords took your seats across from them at the round table. To God’s left was Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and Selaphiel; to the right sat Jesus, Mary, Ragiel, Barachiel, and Tzadkiel. Y/N’s breath hitched as her dark eyes furrowed at God’s iridescent one. “What is the meaning of this?!” You asked. “He is the patron angel of all who forgive, t he archangel of freedom, benevolence and mercy. You should be grateful.” Gabriel said and you twisted your lips. Grateful, a word you despised because you were always told that your situation could be worse. “He might actually help you.” He snided. “Let us commence!” Michael clapped and the meaning began. On Earth winds whipped wildly as the sky grew dark, illuminating with crackling lightning. Thunder roared above as the rain now turned to hail, casting like stones, at the people below. “He did not give me his soul therefore he should have a chance here. What sin has he committed that will cause him to descend to hell?” You asked enraged. “Isn’t fraternizing with the devil one?” Raphael asked. “You should know wasn’t it you who set me out to my eternal darkness and keep in constant contact with my demons?” You sent a glare over to him as you continued your plea. “He didn’t know who I was and he treated me with kindness as if I was one of your children, is that not what you taught?” You asked God. **“You know better than to partake in the human world.”**

You rolled your eyes. “He would not be a suitable soul for the Anti-Christ.” Y/N seethed. “And it was me. I am taking responsibility for my actions, for he did nothing wrong but fall in love.” “With the devil!” Ragiel exclaimed. “With a woman.” Mary interjected. “He fell in love with a woman and she stands before us like before sacrificing herself for a loved one.” All eyes turned to look at Mary. The only woman that sat on God’s court and the only one who had ever been on Y/N’s side. **“Does he know who you are?”** God asked and you nodded, before all the archangels were in an uproar. With a raised hand, God silenced them. **“Then it’s settled, he shall not be permitted out of nepotism and immortal knowledge. His soul shall forever walk the Earth.”** Your jaw dropped. It was the worst punishment, souls just aimlessly wandering without contact to watch life move around them. “W-What, no! That is not the case. He doesn’t know anything about what is going on right now, he doesn’t know of his death or the fact I’m fighting for his position in heaven! He doesn’t deserve such a punishment.” Your voice wavered as it rose. **“He has an association with you he could tell an-”** “And what about Jesus! He told EVERYONE he was your son, or the disciples or the chosen ones who cried your name out every chance they got?!” Y/N interjected. **“IT IS NOT THE SAME!”** God’s voice boomed as the two higher powers contended. A violent stormed whipped around beneath them on Earth as they went back and forth. **“AND WHAT MAKES YOU FIT TO SCRUTINIZE THE WAY I RUN THINGS? YOU, WHO HAVE DISREGARDED EVERY RULE IMPLEMENTED IN THE LIVING AND AFTERLIFE. YOU, WHO DECIDED TO DIGEST LUCIFER AND TAKE HIS PLACE TO GET BACK AT ME AND ALL THOSE WHO WRONGED YOU. YOU, WHO CODDLE THE SUICIDERS.”** God yelled causing winds to whip around. “ME? IT IS YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST OF THEM ALL; YOU SACRIFICE YOUR SON AND GIVE PEOPLE HARDSHIPS THAT THEY’RE NOT ABLE TO OVERCOME. AND WHEN THEY AREN’T GIVEN GUIDANCE, THEY TAKE THEIR LIFE. THEY NEEDED HELP, THEY NEEDED SOMEONE. THEY WANTED YOU; YOU ARE THE CREATOR. THE ONE FORMING LIGHT AND CREATING DARKNESS, CAUSING WELL-BEING AND CREATING CALAMITY. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DOES ALL OF THESE! AND DID YOU NOT CREATE BEINGS IN YOUR LIKENESS? AM I NOT A REFLECTION OF YOU?” Her questions caused uneasiness in everyone, as some began moving to the sidelines. 

“DID YOU NOT CREATE ALL THOSE SINNERS? OR IS IT JUST ME? WAS IT SOMETHING ABOUT ME THAT HAS CAUSED SUCH DISTASTE. YOU GAVE ME A LIFE OF TORMENT, BRING ME HAPPINESS ONLY TO HAVE DEATH RIP IT AWAY FROM ME. YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING I HAVE LOVED, STRIPPED ME, BROKEN ME AND STILL, I HEAD YOUR DAMNED COMMANDS SO YOU ALL CAN LIVE IN PURE LIGHT. WELL, NO MORE.” Flames scorched your skin as you clawed the table that separated good from evil. A golden glow illuminated the blood red rings around your irises. You could feel an explosive sensation festering inside of you. “I WILL RISE FROM MY DEPTHS AND BREAK DOWN EVERYTHING YOU’VE BUILT; CAUSE FIRE TO RAIN UPON YOUR KINGDOM AND THICK WINDS TO BLIND YOUR FOLLOWERS. MY POWERS WILL NOT BE HIDDEN, NO MERCY WILL BE SHOWN. I’LL RISE AS THE VICTOR AND YOU’LL SEE THE TRUE RULER.” Darkness began to consume you as you just released every pent up anger you had internalized for centuries as you slammed your fist on the grand table causing it to shatter. Everyone flinched except God, unbothered by your public display. **“Very well,”** God said. **“But it is too late.”** Pointing behind the devil, she turned to see the view of Kylo sprawled on the streets surrounded by debris in various sizes covered in blood and soot. Everything seemed to stop. There he was, your Kylo, dead and alone, by your hands. His blood was on YOUR hands. Y/N tried everything to protect him but in the end, it was herself that she needed to protect him from. Her chest began to heave as she turned back to look at the heavenly beings. Jesus, Michael, Mary, and Tzadkiel gave her sympathetic looks. **“We are not permitted for mortal virtues.”** God spoke in almost a reassuring tone. **“Some people’s greatest purpose is** **a sacrifice.”** Clenching your jaw, you tried not to let tears fall, you had already caused so much damage. **“I’ll give you seven days.” R** eturning a glare at God, you spoke. “Fetch the souls and lead them to the entries. I’ll see you in seven days.” And with that, you rushed to find Kylo.

* * *

 

Earth was pure destruction everywhere you walked. Y/e/c eyes scanned the ruins that was once home. Cries and siren filled the menacingly silent somber that washed over the world. Slowly, your bare feet collected the dirt of devastation as you found his body laying amongst the rubble. Bile began to rise up as you saw his body twisted and disfigured. His beautiful brown eyes was vacant. You blinked allowing the tears that bubbled in your eyes fall; a heavy drizzle began to fall against your skin and all around you. When you opened your eyes, you watched angels descend and begin to collect all the souls. Y/N could see so many souls ranging in age; there was a small child, no older than three, alone being accompanied by an angel. You did this, it was all your fault. Not only have you killed the love of your immortal life, but you had torn apart families, destroyed homes, devastated an entire world. Everywhere your eyes scanned you couldn’t find him, it had just happened he shouldn’t have gotten far. Y/N wanted to search for him but she couldn’t bare to part with his body. Although she couldn’t be seen at this moment she followed him, hand caressing his stiff, cold ones. It was so strange, the hands that had brought you so much warmth and comfort would remain like this. So you cried, for days end, causing a large rainstorm that just would not die down.The people had to work on his body would always hear the sound of a woman crying and it caused uneasiness. Y/N saw Leia, Han, and Rey stand in the funeral parlor’s office. “Has anyone got in contact with Y/N?” Leia asked and it peaked your interest. Rey shook her head, fighting back tears. “L-Last time I talked to Kylo, he said she was aw-away on business and fl-flying, but the storm, I don’t know. I just want her to be ok.” Rey bit her lip to bite back tears. Han rested a hand on both of the women’s back before they broke down. “She’s going to be ok, she’ll find a way back. They love each other.” Han reassured them. You broke down even more because you realized you were loved even more than you knew. 

When Kylo was finally laid to rest you pressed a hand against his cold, chiseled cheek. How beautiful he looked, those plump lips you would kiss and would make all your troubles would go away. Gently, you kissed his lips and wished he would awake like that children’s movie he showed you. But nothing happened. What had you done? Everything you loved, destroyed because of you. Barefeet led you all across the world more than thrice as you searched for your beloved. With each passing soul, you found yourself losing hope. Each step into failure your skin begin to illuminate in bright red as you began to shed all of your humanity as you approached the seventh day. All around her, she saw the final souls depart from either heaven or hell, as those lost in limbo watched on. How you yearned to see him one last time, even if it was in limbo. But the hours turned into minutes and you had no choice but to return to your eternal sentence. Standing in the shallow end of Lake Avernus with bloodied and dirtied feet, Y/N stripped of her robes and began to descend down into the underworld. Y/N walked through all levels in hell watching all of those who had fallen suffer. After today’s aftermath, she truly belonged here. The farther you descended you began to embrace your demonic appearance. Your nails began to grow and sharpen, horns curling atop your head like an intricate crown, as your eyes settled into its dark pitch black, fangs growing, with blood tears threatening to spill. Her demon lords looked onward, watching their sullen leader. They let her be as she opened the door to her room, letting it closed before sliding down. Her mind ran rapid with everything as she squeezed her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms. “No, no, no, no crying.”

Y/N’s head snapped up to see Kylo, standing before her. Tall, in all black with a cape that bellowed past his knees, his raven waves framed his now olive skin. But his eyes, were still that lovely shade. He knelt down, hands cradling your face. You were in such a state of shock that he was here. He was really here, in the flesh, his soul, standing before you. Arms wrapped around him as you crushed your lips onto his. Kylo fell back, unprepared for your superhuman strength. It was easy to fall into the motion of the passionate kiss as her tongue dominated his. She pulled back to stare down at the man with a smile exposing your fangs. “You’re here!” You spoke breathlessly. “How?” His hand brushed through your hair and melted in his touch. “I-I don’t know. Everything was dark and then I just began walking around, everything was so dark but then someone came to me, my grandfather.” He smiled at you. “I saw him and he took me to God. I was told that you caused what had happened to Earth was because of you.” He sat up as she sat back on her knees. Taking off his cape, Kylo wrapped it around your naked form. “It was you.” You looked down ashamed that he had found out. “You were fighting to send my soul to heaven, why?” His fingers pulled your chin up to look up at him. “Because...you didn’t deserve, you didn’t deserve to have a wandering soul. You mean so much to me and you’ve done nothing wrong but treat me like anyone else, even after everything. It was my fault.” Y/N sighed. “It’s not your fault, don’t say that.” He shook his head. “God offered me heaven, but it would be no heaven without you.” She gasped at his confession. “B-but, why?” A smile graced his lips showing his barely noticeable fangs. “I know who you are and that doesn’t change how I feel about you, I'll sacrifice anything for you. I love you Y/N, then and now, and now we have all eternity.” His plump lips gently pressed against yours.

* * *

 

How quickly things had changed. The underworld had accepted, with caution, Kylo. He was the partner to the Great Lucifer and held his own amongst the demon lords. His temper was atrocious yet admirable. Lord Kylo Ren, as he was now donned, was a great addition and would take on certain roles or meetings you were unable to, especially as of now. Kylo entered the bedroom to see your figure eating a bowl of pomegranate seeds. An amused smile graced his lips as he removed his gloves and boots, before he settled on the bed before you snatching the bowl. “HEY!” You whined, reaching for it before a laugh left his lips. “You and these damned things.” He placed the bowl on the golden nightstand before his hand rubbed your enlarged belly. “How are you feeling?” He asked and you sighed with a smile gracing your face. “Beastly,” Laughter filled the air between both of them. “And how are they?” “Horrible as usually.” Kylo’s eyes took in your figure; he had dreamed about this since his mortal days and couldn’t believe that his wife, his queen, Y/N was going to be the mother of his triplets. The glow you emitted was so beautiful and alluring, he felt like a moth to the flame. “You’re so beautiful.” Kylo said. But you just rolled your eyes. “I hope they look like you.” Y/N said. His brows furrowed, not because he felt that they should look like you but, “What do demon babies look like?” Y/N shrugged. “I don’t know, but if they’re ugly, we can eat them.” Kylo’s eyes widened, what was up with you eating people? “Absolutely not, there will be no eating of anyone, ok?” He waited for your agreement, but it never came. “Well, that’s why should feed me.” You beckoned the bowl back into your hand. “Michael, Damien, and Bartholomew are very draining to carry.” Kylo groaned at the last name. “Bartholomew, why such an old name?” But you pouted. “I like Bart Simpson, he’s mischievous.” Kylo shook his head. “Whatever you say my Queen.” Kylo obliged by pressing a kiss to your lips. Who knew Hell could be this good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Between this, AHS, and the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, I need to read the Bible and have the father, the son, and the holy spirit lead me to the path of righteousness.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute and different, right? Kylo is always the devil, let him be the cute little human. I also on the lowest of keys want to rule the underworld.


End file.
